


The Story of Wilhelm

by WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105



Series: Earth: A Rendezvous with Destiny [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, American Civil War, Angst and Tragedy, Beer, Cold War, Family History, German-American, Germany, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Great Depression, Historical Figures, Historical References, Period-Typical Racism, Prohibition, Slow To Update, World War I, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105/pseuds/WeretheDespeateMeasuresODST105
Summary: Admittedly it won't be completely perfect but I'm going to give this my best shot here and this will be centered around my OC's Great-Great Grandfather Wilhelm and his life from leaving the region of Westphalia at the age of Three to enduring some hardships and all the way to his thoughts before (redacted for spoiler.)*Technically the last veteran of the American Civil War died by 1959 at the latest but as apart of the alternate history aspects, there will be three around by 1970*
Series: Earth: A Rendezvous with Destiny [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1154465





	The Story of Wilhelm




End file.
